Obstáculos en el amor
by mari-mery
Summary: BASADA EN UNA EXPERIENCIA PERSONAL: Encontrar el amor no es facil. Es más bien una carretera con unos cuantos baches pero para algunos esa carretera en vez de estar en horizontal es una cuesta arriba que muchas veces nos hace querer darnos por vencidos... Pero por esperiencia os digo que es mejor continuar por que el final siempre es gratificante
1. ecuación erronea

Se dice que algunas grandes historias empiezan con una simple mirada y que a partir de ese momento todo es romanticismo, y por fin llega ese momento, la declaración, y aunque todavía no se ha comprobado si el felices para siempre del que hablan todo los cuentos existe, ese momento, ese simple instante en el que te sientes correspondido todo se vuelve mágico y parece que ese felices para siempre esta mas cerca que nunca.

Pero ha veces no ocurre así y esa felicidad se nos escapa entre los dedos, dejándonos un vacío que nunca antes habíamos sentido de manera tan intensa. La verdad que los cuentos que hablan de esta situación y este sentimiento de vació no son muchos, ¿por qué destrozar la esperanza de todos aquellos que ingenuamente creen en el amor, y en todas sus promesas? Es difícil ya lo se, pensar que después de volar tan alto en nuestros sueños en algún momento haya que aterrizar de manera limpia he impredecible.

Eso fue lo que me ocurrió a mi en mas de una ocasión con a penas quince años. Ahora es el momento que aquellas personas que estáis leyendo esto penséis: ¿Qué sabe una niña de quince años del amor si apenas empieza a vivir? Pero creed me en ocasiones aquellas personas que aparentan ser mas inexpertas son aquellas que mejor comprenden estos sentimientos, por que a veces ocurre que las mas expertas se niegan ha sentirse derrotados y marchitados.

Para que entendáis esto os contare lo que ha veces ocurre cuando se empieza a querer, cuando se cree en los cuentos y los finales felices debido a la inexperiencia.

El instituto es una época novedosa en la que se empieza una etapa distinta de nuestra vida, una etapa en la que no se es suficiente mayor para algunas cosas y demasiado jóvenes para otras. Esto nos crea inestabilidad. En ocasiones es fácil sentirse fuera de lugar, pareciera que por momentos fuésemos pequeños extraterrestres que hablan un idioma extraño que nadie comprende ni intenta entender. A pesar de eso también es una época especial para conocernos a nosotros mismos

y para experimentar.

Experimentar... eso fue lo que yo intente hacer, experimentar con un nuevo sentimiento. Para este experimento los únicos factores que tuve en cuenta fueron yo mi corazón y un chico sin dar mucha importancia a aquella incógnita que era estrictamente necesaria para poder tener resultados en de este experimento.

Aquel chico que por momentos pensé que seria mi príncipe si caballo blanco, aquel un año mayor de ojos 0negros como la noche y un encanto con el que muchas chicas quedaban encandiladas. Pero yo fue aquella que obtuvo un pedazo de su confianza, porque aunque en algún momento llegue a pensar que era la única a la cual confiaba sus secretos. Desde aquel momento empezó la etapa de observación de los hechos en el que yo me sentía especial cuando el confiaba en mi, cuando delante de los demás era valiente y me nombraba diciéndome que me tenia que contar algo. Menudos momentos aquellos de euforia que yo al llegar a casa contaba nerviosamente a mis amigas, como si aquello que el me había dicho hubiese sido una confesión de amor. Y rápidamente llegue a la fase de la creación de hipótesis en la que yo estúpidamente llegue a pensar que el me quería y que aquellos sentimiento s que yo poseía eran compartidos. Pero no, de aquello me di cuenta cuando sin ni siquiera analizar la situación de ese momento llegue a la conclusión y la solución de aquella nueva ecuación: un corazón roto; y por qué hablar en tercera persona si ese fue mi corazón el corazón que hacia poco había empezado a crecer y se hacia pedazos con aquellas palabras que yo como toda chica enamorada no quería oír de aquel chico: "Tengo novia"

Y esa soy yo, Bella Swan aquella chica que por primera vez experimentaba un corazón roto pero que sin duda no iba a ser la ultima vez, ni la peor. Ya que como después me di cuenta enamorarse de un chico apenas sin conocerlo y sin hablarle por vergüenza es triple-mente peor


	2. conociendolos

Cuando algo cambia en la vida de alguien al principio nada es fácil, pero es cuestión de la persona adaptarse con rapidez o simplemente mantenerse en la sombra recordando lo antiguo y comparando a las personas he incluso el lugar.

Fue esto lo que me sucedió a mí al cambiar de preparatoria y a mi como para otros muchos el cambio en un comienzo no fue nada agradable pero para mi al contrario el integrarme no fue difícil uniéndome a un grupo de amigas con los mejores de los corazones. Todas y cada una de ellas eran de una manera completamente distinta, estaba la estudiosa, Ángela, aquella que aun siendo divertida y risueña era responsable y se preocupaba por sus estudios y por los estudios de todas aquellas que formábamos parte del grupo. Luego estaba Rosalie, una chica espectacular no solo en su imagen sino también en el terreno personal, aun así siendo tan espectacular como antes descrita tenia un punto egocéntrico que muchas veces la hacia querer guiarse únicamente por la imagen, cosa en la que muchas de nosotras no estábamos de acuerdo. Y finalmente Alice, mi pequeña Alice, aquella a la que siempre era la primera en confesarle todo lo mio, todo aquello que me hacia no dormir algunas noches. Ella era mi hermana de el alma, una hermana que aunque mucho tarde en encontrar su cariño no me costó tanto obtenerlo.

Bueno pero dejando las presentaciones de lado vallamos al día, el día que por primera vez vi al que se convertiría en mi amor y mi tormento.

Mis amigas y yo nos encontrábamos sentadas en un banco, después de una larga mañana en la preparatoria oyendo a nuestros incansables he insoportables profesores, hablando de nuestras cosas cuando un grupo de chicos, pertenecientes a un instituto cercano al nuestro, en el que nunca habíamos reparado. El grupo estaba compuesto por tres chicos de buen ver, uno alto y rubio, luego estaba el mas bajito de los tres con caballo castaño, y finalmente estaba el, el único que desde un comienzo llamo nuestra atención, pero sobre todo la mía. Él nos miro directamente, no se si a alguna en especial, o el grupo en general, pero cuando eso ocurrió, pudimos ver sus verdes ojos, aquellos que brillaban como las dos esmeraldas mas vivas y preciadas nunca antes vistas y que combinaban perfectamente con su desordenado cabello cobrizo su tez blanca, y con mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas que le daban todavía un aire mas atractivo. Andaba de una manera que dejaba claro que él se creía un tanto superior a las demás pero yo una vez más guiada por mi ingenuidad simplemente con aquella mirada que nos dirigió hacia nosotras quede prendada y no vi aquello de lo que mas tarde me daría cuenta.

Pero ha decir verdad no fui la única del grupo que había puesto mis ojos en el y en los demás del grupo y desde entonces cada tarde después de nuestra jornada de estudio nos sentábamos en ese banco y los veíamos pasar y nos deleitábamos con su imagen. Aun cuando siempre nos sentábamos allí nunca tuvimos el valor de saludarlos, en cambio con muchos aquellos que ya se habían acostumbrado a vernos allí si llevábamos a cabo este gesto y los mirábamos directamente, cosa que yo personalmente nunca fui capaz de hacer con nuestros chicos misteriosos aquellos que poco a poco empezaron formar de forma extraña parte de nuestra vida ya que a partir de entonces no solo los veíamos al salir de la preparatoria sino que nos los encontrábamos en muchos rincones, en el parque al que íbamos al salir los sábados, en una pequeña cafetería...

En fin que de una manera u otra el destino queria que ellos formaran parte de nuestra vida


	3. Agregandole

Un día aburridas de siempre lo mismo y cansadas de conformarnos únicamente con una mirada decidimos saludar a nuestros chicos misteriosos y aunque no recibimos respuesta ni la primera ni la segunda vez, como dice el dicho a la tercera na la vencida, el tercer día que los saludamos esperando otra vez su silencio recibimos una contestación de parte de ellos. ¡Por fin! Todas nosotras gritamos de euforia, al fin habíamos conseguido algún contacto con ellos y aunque era mínimo eso nos alegraba de sobremanera. A partir de entonces todos y cada uno de los días que los veíamos pasar por delante de nuestro banco los saludábamos, y dentro de mi, la alegría de el primer día renacía con cada saludo suyo. Un día cualquiera como los demás una de nosotras, Alice como no, consiguió el correo de aquel chico que me estaba volviendo loca, entonces descubrí que su nombre era Edward, nombre que junto con su belleza creaba una sinfonía perfecta, y sin dudarlo ni un minuto al principio con vergüenza decidí mandarle una petición de amistas al correo, y no puedo decir que recibí contestación inmediatamente por que si no estaría mintiendo, fueron días los que tuve que esperar con impaciencia a que el aceptara mi petición. Pero el día que abrí mi correo esperando que todavía no me hubiera aceptado cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que me había aceptado. El chico que me tenia loca me había aceptado! Enseguida cogí el teléfono, ya que sentía una necesidad impresionante por contarle a alguien lo sucedido

Vamos Alice cogeme... Alice dios mio no sabes lo que me ha ocurrido, estabayocomotodolosdías 

Bella dios mio tranquila, no entiendo una sola palabra de lo que me dices y es una situacion extraña ya que habitualmente soy yo la que tiene que hablar mas despacio pera que me entendáis, y tu en cambio...

Alice, Alice ya he entendido tu punto ahora dejame decirte lo que me ha pasado y mi motivo para convertirme en un clon tuyo: Edward, el chico guapo, que digo guapo hermoso, que pasa todos los días delante nuestro con unos ojos verdes arrebatadores y...

Bella Bella ya te estas volviendo a desviar del tema principal, y te recuerdo que se quien es Edward ya que fui yo la que consiguió su correo y la que te ha dicho su nombre he sido yo

Bueno basta, ¿Me vas a dejar contarte lo que me ha ocurrido?

Adelante soy toda oídos

Bueno pues dejame decirte que Me ha aceptado en el msn! Te lo puedes creer? ahora puedo hablar con el.

Y que le has dicho, cuéntame toda la conversación por favor amiga

Pues Alice la verdad es que aunque ya lo tengo de amigo no he tenido el valor de hablarle pero la verdad es que me conformo con ver que lo tengo de amigo y poder leer sus estados un que la verdad voy a perecer una especie de acosadora, de estas que están todos los días siguiendo cada paso de sus victimas jajajajaja

No me digas Bella que lo tienes como amigo y que no le vas a saludar, ¿de verdad?

Pues... la verdad si. Para que molestarme en hablar con el si se que el no tiene un mínimo interés en mi

¿Como puedes decir eso si apenas le conoces?

Pues por eso mismo Alice por que no le conozco y el no me conoce a mi no puede haber ningún tipo de interés de parte de su persona hacia mi, ademas de que yo no tengo nada que resalte a simple vista como lo tenéis tu, Rosalie, he incluso Ángela

Pero que tonterias estas diciendo bella, claro que tienes cosas que atraen a simple vista, he incluso si yo fuera lesbiana, dejame aclararte que no lo soy jajajajjaja serias mi primera opción sobre cualquier otra ajajajjaja

Jajajaj que tontería dices Alice

bueno y referente a lo otro piensa que esta es una buena oportunidad para que os conozcáis. Bueno cariño me voy a la cama que mañana no quiero tener ojeras por desvelarme jajaj

Bueno adiós y que duermas bien.

Y así después de hablar con Alice fue como empece a pensar que quizás esto si era una oportunidad para poder entablar amistas,o incluso algo mas, aunque fuese poco probable con Edward


End file.
